


To fall for a Stark

by tinygiantsam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Depressed Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Men Crying, Sassy Peter, Spanking, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: Through the years, several scandals have hit Stark Industries, and Tony Stark has known how to deal with every single one of them almost single-handendly.But now, he has been accused of sleeping with married men and women, and so he decides to deal with it the best he can.Turns out Peter Parker is not having it."One day you are all over me, you want us to practically fuck in your car and the next you're engaged to Pepper?"





	1. It's been too long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Remember that in all of my fics, Peter is almost 20 years old. I was, again, not comfortable with the age, so I changed it. Hope you enjoy!

Peter wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling. It was a mixture of confusion, rage, neediness and maybe even a little of desperation. Well, to fall for who was supposed to be his mentor wasn’t exactly easy. Or normal, considering he was only nineteen and Tony was… well, older.

“Peter, I’m gonna need you to say whatever you need to say quickly, I’m working on something” mumbled Tony as he grabbed a screwdriver and looked down at it as if trying to figure out what exactly he had to do now.

Peter had gone to Tony’s house, he had gotten out of his bed so damn fast he didn’t even know he hopped in his car and drove like an impulsive maniac until he was standing on Tony’s front yard looking ridiculously impatient, so now Peter had two options, either he lied and told Tony something complitely different or he manned up and told Iron Man he had a crush on him. And if he was gonna make something up, it better be good, because he couldn’t just waste Tony’s time like that.

He wasn’t a man though, he was a boy, and boys get scared, but he was also a superhero, and if he had plans to save the world someday, he couldn’t be such a chicken with something so small. And so, he breathed in and started to play with his hands, while trying to get words out but failing miserably at it. Tony picked up on this and directed his attention towards Peter, raising an eyebrow.

Tony had never had someone comfort him as a kid, his father had not been the best after all, so when things like this happened, he didn’t know how to react. But Peter was under his wing, so whatever was going through the boy’s head, he had to help him out.

“Okay, you wanna sit down?” asked Tony, in a more serious voice, putting the tool down and stepping out of his work place to take Peter by the arm and point upstairs, where he knew they could have a real conversation.

Peter nodded slightly, looking at Tony right in his eyes. Boy, those eyes. He didn’t have blue or green eyes or whatever eyes were stereotyped those days, he had strong brown eyes, and he was a sucker for them. If Tony knew how many times at night Peter had stayed up thinking about him, about his face, his lips, his strong hands that made him feel like he was less than nothing, his body, he probably would be impressed, maybe even disgusted.

He couldn’t do this. Tony wasn’t gentle, if he was freaked out or disgusted by what Peter told him, he was gonna make him know, and he was probably going to reject him even harder and Peter then was gonna get kicked out and blocked from Tony’s life and he was going to have to go back to his house and sit in a corner to wonder if he still had any reasons to be fucking alive. Well, yikes.

Once again, his body was functioning without his brain’s consent. He was already sitting in one of the couches and Tony was pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Peter had declined the one Tony offered him.

“Speak” commanded Iron Man, making Peter shiver. He was so used to hear that tone when they were working, maybe even in fights, but now it sounded… different, and Peter had to admit that it made him want to straddle him and… yeah, he had to stop.

“Mr. Stark… I have absolutely no idea how you’re gonna take this. I’ve been thinking lately, and I know it’s wrong, and I probably shouldn’t even be telling you this- maybe… maybe it would have been wiser to just deal with it myself and if I tell you this you’re gonna have to promise me that no matter how angry you get, you’re not gonna hurt me”. Peter had been looking down, but now he dared to direct his gaze towards the man.

Even though he last four words had come out as a whisper, Tony heard them perfectly, and he heard his own heart (ironically) shrink in his chest. Peter thought he could hurt him. Tony had failed. He couldn’t even make him feel safe with him.

But now he was worried, Peter sounded nervous, like he had done something to make him mad, which meant it was something serious.

“I could never hurt you, kid, I thought you knew that” frowned Tony, and then, put both his elbows on his knees and stared at Peter. “You are though, worrying me so please say it already”.

Peter sighed. This was it. This was the end of their relationship.

“Just please tell me you didn’t get someone pregnant because superhero or not I am not taking care of a baby. I’ve got enough, and Pepper has enough with me” said Tony and then rolled his eyes, laughing at his own joke.

“I think- I think I have a crush on you”.

Tony got quiet, and so did Peter. Seconds passed that felt like hours, the only thing that they could hear was the ice moving in Mr. Stark’s glass. It was uncomfortable to say the least. Peter was still trying to understand how he was able to say those words and not die right there and then.

But then Tony spoke, his voice sounding more stunned than mad: “what?”.

Spiderman gulped. He could now disappear or kick himself out of his mentor’s house or even get on the ceiling and pretend he was a real spider, but the only thing he did, was nod. He couldn’t hide this anymore. He had heard him right. _Peter Parker had a crush on Anthony Stark._

Tony didn’t know what to say. His heart did though, but when in his life had Tony done what his heart told him? He couldn’t just admit to Peter he had been thinking about him too, and how could he possibly make him understand that it was in a very different and a little bit illegal way? He knew he had kept this from him and he was gonna stay like that. Tony didn’t care that he had to hide his feelings. He cared more about Peter than he did about himself.

“It’s okay, kid. It’s just an innocent crush, you’ll get over it” smirked Tony and stood up, unable to see that he was being an idiot, and that he was being harsh. “I’m not mad, it’s probably just a passing feeling” he said, and he didn’t notice, but Peter’s heart broke, shattered to pieces. Because he truly preferred to be kicked out of the house than to be completely ignored and get his feelings shut down with the solely excuse that he was a teenager.

He was, that was true, but his feelings were valid, his feelings were important and very intense if he could add, and he was about to do another impulsive thing when Pepper entered the room, and Tony’s eyes immediately darted to her. Obviously. He should’ve known. He was no match for a woman like her.

Peter stood up, waved her hand at her and then, before giving Iron Man the chance to say something else, he left, practically running to the door. Peter just didn’t want to be there anymore.

 

* * *

 

“What was that all about?” asked Pepper, looking at Tony intrigued, still holding the papers she had come in to hand her boss, trying to hide the fact that she dropped a little bit of coffee in one them while making herself awake at such late hours.  

Tony shrugged. “He’s just a little confused, that’s all” replied Iron Man, not meeting his CEO’s eyes and making it look like he was more interested in his drink than the situation.

“Anthony Stark for god’s sake what did you to do him?”.

“I’m offended that you think I could do something to him. He entered the room in one piece and left in one piece, it’s more of what you can say from other people who come here” and smirked to himself. He acted proud, even when he wasn’t. Even when he knew he had fucked up.

Pepper rolled her eyes. She had to babysit his boss as well. She wasn’t paid enough.

She looked to the TV hanging in the wall and frowned, it was on mute as usual, but she realized immediately that they were talking about Tony, and the headline…

“Unmute” said Tony, his voice getting lower as he noticed his CEO’s interest in the talk show.

 _“-so, if you’re married, you should be careful. Tony Stark will not care about that, marriage is no longer a barrier the business man isn’t willing to cross. He will not care about your gender either, specially now that he’s been spotted lately with multiple men. Ladies, you should protect your husbands too, don’t go outside on hunting season, am I right?”_ she finished and then the whole show laughed.

Tony muted it again and looked at Pepper, her eyes were wide, and she was clearly thinking about a way to get out of this. But she was unreadable. He couldn’t know if she was mad that Tony had slept with a few married people. Bu hey, if they decided to throw away their marriage because of a night with a successful man and some luxury, then that wasn’t Tony’s fault.

Pepper finally spoke: “You could have absolutely anyone in this world and you decide to sleep with people who’s taken?” she cried, extremely annoyed. She now had to take care of this. Tony repeated his argument that he wasn’t guilty, but it was obvious that the talk show host had gotten to him. It may have been true that it wasn’t his fault, but his reputation wasn’t the only thing at stake. His whole company was. And his company’s reputation, and Pepper’s. And he knew that Peter would see this sooner or later. God, was he ever gonna stop hurting people?

“Call me a press conference. I’m gonna fix this right now” and with that, he went down to his lab once again, while hearing Pepper say it wasn’t a good idea and that they had to give this more thought.

But then again, Tony Stark only did what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

Peter got home, and May immediately noticed something was wrong, because there were tears streaming down Peter’s face.

“Peter… Peter! What happened?” she asked, following Peter into his room, even when she noticed he wanted to close the door.

“Don’t you dare close the door at me” she said, looking at him straight in the eyes. It was obvious that Peter wasn’t gonna get off this one so easily.

“I got in a fight with Ned” he replied. He wasn’t about to tell her that he had been not only rejected but ignored by the one he wanted. But he did know it was kind of unbelievable that he would he crying for a fight. He was, indeed, a sensitive kid, but not _that_ much.

May frowned. “No, there’s more to it. I know there is. But I will leave it alone because you’re old enough now to make your own decisions, and if you want me out of your life, fine. When you need me, I’ll be here” she said and closed the door behind her. Excellent, now she was hurt too.

Peter threw himself onto the bed and felt like laying there forever. He was embarrassed. There was no way in hell Tony had been so nonchalant about all of this. There had to be a reason as to why he would react that way. Because he was expecting everything but that reaction. It stung in his heart to think that Tony might’ve as well laughed, and it would’ve hurt less than not being taken seriously.

And now May was pissed too. And it was all his fault. He didn’t know how to take rejection. He hated himself for being so unsteady. For not having his feelings under control.

He sighed and turned around on his own bed. He needed to sleep if he was gonna get up the next day and not look like a disappointed zombie. The worse part was that he had to go to Tony’s place to work on something he had promised him a long time ago. He whined and closed his eyes. He would deal with that tomorrow. At the very much, he would cancel it.

Meanwhile, Tony was in his lab, and had already received the notification from Pepper that the press conference was gonna be the next day, first thing in the morning.

“Jarvis?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. I’m here” Jarvis muttered.

“Do you- did you record the whole ‘crush’ situation?”.

“Yes, sir, should I play it?” and Tony confirmed so.

And he listened. He listened carefully. God, he was an asshole. No wonder Peter had just evaporated before Tony could say anything else. Tony would have done that too if he had been in Peter’s situation.

“Jarvis, call the kid”.

“Are you referring to Mr. Parker, sir?”

“Yes, call him”.

But Peter didn’t answer, and Tony was sent to voicemail. So he was mad at him. Yeah, well that made sense.

Okay, then. He had nothing to do expect go to his house. He wasn’t gonna leave things like that, specially now that probably every talk show, newspaper and news program were talking about Tony and his ‘various affairs’ with married people.

 

* * *

 

Peter had heard his phone, but he was too sad to pick it up. It probably was just Ned anyway, and if he wanted to make his alibi believable he couldn’t be talking to Ned as if nothing had happened because then May would be really hurt.

But when he finally turned around, he was surprised to see “Mr. Stark” next to the words ‘missed calls’. He widened his eyes. It had to be a mistake. Tony had but-dialed him for sure.

Suddenly, a text appeared on his home screen. It was from the same person that had called him.

“I’m about five minutes away from your house, if you want your aunt to be there, be my guest, if not, wait for me outside”.

Peter wasn’t even breathing, and he chocked. Iron Man was going to his house. Iron- _wait_. How did he know where Peter lived? He shook his head, reminding himself that with Tony Stark, these questions were obvious. He knew everything about everything and everyone, he hadn’t gotten to the place he was by being a stupid little kid like Peter.

He looked around. He was dressed like a teenager who had just finished his homework, and probably Tony was gonna get there in a suit and his magnificent car and oh god. Of course he didn’t like him back.

After three minutes of convincing May that he had to go downstairs to fix something (not that she believed him, but she let him go anyway) he was outside, his eyes moving in every direction to try and see something that hinted that Tony was there. His heart was beating too hard for his own liking and his breathing wasn’t normal. God, he hated being so young and vulnerable.

His mind was going everywhere, trying to figure out what exactly was so important that Tony had to go to his house in the middle of the night (it was barely past ten, but Peter slept a lot).

He was shaking, his knees felt like jelly, he had a knot in his throat that he couldn’t swallow, and he felt pathetic.

The sound of a very expensive car filled Peter’s ears and he swore to himself that he was going to be cool about all this, and that he was gonna act unexcited and oh god, oh god, there he was.

Tony stopped right in front of Peter and lowered his sunglasses, checking Peter out. He was the only person that he knew, that wore sunglasses at night.

Peter on the other hand, was trying very hard not to fall to the floor and tell Tony that he would do whatever Tony wanted if it meant being with him only one day.

“Get in, kid. We gotta talk” he said, his eyes going back to the road. Peter didn’t understand how he could act so uninterested while the poor kid was about to shit himself in his own pants.

“Mr. Stark… I don’t know if I should” he mumbled, looking down, and then up to where his apartment was. May wasn’t gonna like that. Tony sighed, getting out of the car and rounding it. “Peter. I need to clarify some things. Are you gonna let me do that or…” he trailed off, making Peter scratch the back of his neck and nodding. Yeah, sure. He couldn’t be sadder anyway. This was the formal rejection, this was the real answer now that Tony realized that what Peter had said wasn’t a joke.

The ride was silent, but it didn’t last long. Before he even knew it, he was… in a restaurant? Oh, dear Jesus. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Not even May’s texts telling him that if he wasn’t back soon, she would call the cops. For some reason, it comforted him that someone would worry so much about him.

“Mr. Stark…” he started, concerned not only with the time and his aunt’s worry, but with the fact that he was underdressed for a restaurant, specially if it was one where Tony went. Those were expensive and costed more than Peter’s tuition.

“Don’t worry, kid, I made them prepare something for me. We’re eating in the parking lot of your house. We do really gotta talk”.

Well, this day couldn’t get any weirder. For some reason he had decided to declare his undying love to Tony Stark, kind of made fun of, and now he was in his car waiting for Tony to pick food from a restaurant and then they were gonna eat it in his apartment’s parking lot? Yeah, Tony was full of surprises.

In less than ten minutes, Tony was back, he had two sandwiches in a box each and looked strangely… normal. Peter thanked him when he handed him the food and worried his bottom lip. Tony seemed mad. Like he was keeping something from him, and Peter didn’t like that.

His mentor was quiet all the way back, the only thing that he did was put on some music, probably to lighten up the mood, maybe to try and make Peter less uncomfortable.

No success.

 

* * *

 

The sandwich had probably been made in heaven. It was so damn delicious he forgot all about the situation he was in.

Tony had forced Peter go upstairs and tell May that he was gonna have dinner with a friend. Peter complied, of course he did.

“Okay, you enjoyed?” Iron Man asked. Peter nodded like a little kid. Tony couldn’t help it but smile. He was perfect. God dammit. One more reason to do this. If he wanted him, he was gonna have to let him go. He knew that, he just didn’t feel like doing it.

But it was time. He breathed in for a long moment and then; “I’m intrigued as to why you would say you like me” he said and turned his head to face Peter.

Peter was confused with the question. What the fuck did that mean?

“Because-Because I do?” he muttered, only higher than a whisper. He was really confused. Did Tony think he said that as a joke?

“No. You can’t like me” said angrily.

_“Excuse me?”_

Peter was now slightly mad. Yes, okay, Tony was powerful, he was awesome, he was handsome and rich, and if he said right now ‘drop to your knees and suck my dick like there’s no tomorrow’ he would probably do it, but he had no right to say what he just said.

“You can’t decide who I like and who I don’t like”.

“Yes. I can. You don’t like me. You’re just confused-”.

“Why are you saying this?” Peter interrupted.

“Listen”

“No. Mr. Stark…”

“Peter, please. You can’t-”.

“Yes, I can!” he yelled now. “You’re the one who suddenly decided that-”.

“You deserve better!”. It was Tony’s time to scream.

Peter silenced.

“You-you deserve so much better, kid- you… you deserve someone your age, someone who doesn’t have the reputation I do, someone who can take care of you their whole life…” said Tony with obvious frustration, and then looked at Peter. He knew he wasn’t talking about money.

Peter didn’t wait half a second, though. He closed the distance between them holding Mr. Stark by the face and kissed him. Another impulsive moment. It was tender, like a teenager's kiss. But he had nothing to lose anymore, and he couldn't keep waiting. He knew that if Tony had taken the time to fix this in person, if he had taken time out of his day just to do this… then he cared, maybe he even liked him back.

Tony pulled Peter away after a few moments and looked him right in the eyes. “You can’t like me” he said again, this time his eyes only focusing on Peter’s wet lips.

“Oh but I do” Peter responded and closed the distance between them once more.

It was weird kissing him. It felt like that was gonna be the highest thing he would ever achieve. Like after this he had nothing else to live for. But that was way too depressing to be thinking when he had one of the richest men in the planet’s tongue swirling with his own. Of course, he viewed Tony as more than just a sugar daddy, though.

Oh.

_Oh._

_Daddy._

_**Fuck.** _

He felt his cock twitch in his pants. He didn’t even know he had a daddy kink. Oh god, how embarrassing. He was starting to wonder if anything about him wasn’t embarrassing.

But apparently Tony hadn’t noticed, he was way too occupied kissing him fiercely, violently. And Peter liked that, and he wanted to- uh, he wanted to… to straddle him. And he didn’t know he had the confidence to actually do it, but he did, and so in less than three movements, he was on top of Tony Stark, feeling his dick rubbing with his own, and moaning inside Tony’s mouth, getting just as shocked when the man’s hands lowered to squeeze his ass.

He pulled away for the sake of his own sanity. Panting, he whispered “We’re in a parking lot”.

“So?” Tony said, grabbing firmly at Peter’s hips and pushing him back down, where their bulges could bump. Tony was living for the faces Peter was making.

“I’m pretty sure exhibitionism it’s illegal”.

“And I’m rich” he answered.

But Peter knew better. Moved aside and onto the passengers sit. It was now safe to say that Tony liked him back. He was just a little hurt because of the way he had reacted, and the fact that he had screamed at him.

Tony put his head in the steering wheel and didn’t move for a second, if Peter was an outsider and had entered right in that moment, he would’ve thought the man was dying, but Spider-man knew he was only calming down from getting a boner.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked shyly. He didn’t know what had happened, more specifically what had gotten into him.

“I feel like I should be the one asking you that” responded Tony, face finally lifting from the position he was in. It was the first time Peter ever thought Tony looked old. And he looked old not because he wasn’t in shape or whatever, but because he was tired, and sad, and annoyed, and probably disappointed in himself, and he definitely didn’t need more in his plate, so Peter was just gonna let it go.

“I’m okay, Mr. Stark, I was the one who initiated this…”.

Tony looked the other way and yawned a little. He was tired. It had been a long day and Peter wasn’t making it shorter.

“Go home, Mr. Stark, we can talk about this other day” he reassured him, but Tony knew they wouldn’t. Peter was gonna be too scared to and Tony too prideful. Their personalities repelled each other.

Instead of doing something about it, Tony waited for Peter to get out of his car, said goodbye, and drove into the night, looking sadder than ever and leaving Peter just as confused as he was before any of this happened.

When Peter got upstairs, May was already sleeping, and she had left a note. _“I don’t trust your friends to feed you right, so there’s food in the fridge if you’re still hungry”._ She was an angel and Peter had treated her like garbage. He was coming clean in the morning.

When he finally went to sleep, and all the lights around the house were turned off, he couldn’t blame himself for smiling. Yeah, it had been tough, it has been incredibly confusing and weird, and he still didn’t know where he stood with him, but he had kissed him. He still had his saliva in his mouth and he knew that sounded extremely gross even for him, but it made him feel important, special, like now he had a place in the world and maybe it was with Mr. Stark.

 

* * *

 

The Stark House (he called it that) was very silent at night, and it looked abandoned. Tony almost regretted it. Regretted being such an asshole that the fact that it was silent was because he was lonely. And now that he knew he liked someone, he couldn’t be with him.

When he entered the place, immediately sat down, lights out, and stared into nothing for what seemed like hours. He didn’t feel like working, which was odd, and he mostly didn’t feel like going to bed. That bed was one of the problems.

After thirty minutes, he stood up and poured himself another glass of whiskey, the last one had been when Peter had declared himself to him. Another moment to be proud of, obviously.

But before he could even start drinking, Pepper appeared, God knows from where and her face looked very scared. Was she scared of Tony too?

“It’s almost midnight. Care to explain why the fuck are you still up?” mumbled Tony, drinking this time.

“Tony, we need to talk”.

“Yeah, no” he said, and made Jarvis turn one or two lights so he could go downstairs and start working on something. It was either that or listen to Pepper and he had enough for the day.

“Tony, please…” she mumbled, but at the knowledge that she wasn’t gonna get an answer, she yelled: “multiple women want to sue you. They’re all blaming you for their divorces. They- they all want money”.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and sighed, looking down at his own feet.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say. I don’t know how to fix this” she hurriedly got out of his mouth. She was very scared that Tony would be disappointed in her. Honest to the gods, it wasn’t good when Tony was mad at you, but it was way worse when he was disappointed.

“Say something” she insisted, knowing all too well that Tony for the first time in a long time didn’t have any playful or mischievous comebacks.

Tony just didn’t know what to say. There was no way he could deny sleeping with someone and that they would believe him… unless…

An idea got to his mind. But if he proceeded along with this, that was it. That was it for him and Peter, and everything he had always dreamt of, and it meant giving up the life of his dreams and the possibility of stop feeling lonely and miserable. And he didn’t know what he would say to Peter, or worse, how he’ll react.

But then again, not only him was at stake, he had a legacy to worry about.

He smiled, still facing the stairs, feeling Pepper’s eyes on him. The smile wasn’t genuine of course, it was nostalgic and sad, and she probably would say that he was out of his mind, but to be completely honest with everyone and himself, he didn’t see a way through this rather than to do it. There were some problems that no matter how much money you threw at it, they wouldn’t go away.

He finally turned around, Pepper was not looking at him anymore, but the floor. She probably was expecting the worse.

Tony had never pictured himself in this situation, and less in these circumstances.

He opened his arms and the cheeky grin reappeared on his face, this time it was obvious he was faking it, but Pepper wasn’t about to say anything.

“Pepper, how would you feel about being my wife?”

 


	2. It was always you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Boy I didn't think it was gonna take me so long. Thank you for those who waited. Y'all are awesome. I would love to write a series as soon as I have time. Thank you for staying!

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” she said, finally lifting her head. She couldn’t believe Tony was asking this.

“Think about it, Peps. It’ll calm people down. How could I have been sleeping with several married people if I was sleeping with you every night? And now you’re my fiancé? That sounds like an actual get out of jail free card. You don’t _have_ to marry me. A few months down the road we can say we broke up, we weren’t meant for each other, the typical. And then you can run away with whoever you want”.

Pepper didn’t say anything. She knew deep down in her soul that it was so wrong to even be thinking about it, but what other option did they have? She rolled her eyes.

“Two months. One if the media calms down” she pointed her finger at him. “And we’ll say I was the one who dumped you”.

Tony laughed. “Sure, whatever you say. Now all we gotta do is get you a nice ring”. He knew though, that it didn’t matter how soon they called it off, the damage with Peter would have been too much by the end of it all.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up the next morning later than usual. He had slept in piece, and now he was ready to start a new day and come clean to May. After all, she was the only person who showed constant interest in him, and he thought that it was gonna be for the best to include her in his life.

He got up faster than his body could have processed and fell to the floor. He was a gigantic mess.

“May!” he screamed, getting out of his room and closing the door behind him. He didn’t even bother to put on clothes. The pajamas would be fine, his excitement was too much for him to do something so simple like getting dressed.

When he found her, she was watching the news, her eyes squinting. She seemed concentrated. Peter didn’t even bother to look at the TV, he assumed that whatever he had to say was way more important than the typical morning announcements.

“May! May, are you familiar with Tony Stark?” he had absolutely no idea where he was going with it. Was he gonna be blunt enough to tell her that he was seeing a man almost thirty years older than him?

“Short hair, pointy beard, calls himself a superhero and uses suits that are way too tight for him?”.

Peter frowned. That was Tony’s definition, more or less. Had she been watching them the night before? He couldn’t give it away.

Peter was panicking, his eyes widened, but he tried to act cool, so he asked very carefully; “how do you know what he looks like?”

“Honey he’s on the TV” May answered, pointing at it, as if it was the most obvious thing she had ever said.

Peter turned around confused. His ears suddenly adapted to the noise he had been blocking out. Tony was standing there, close to the podium, suit on, pointy beard, the usual. But there was something weird about the whole scene. Reporters were going crazy on him, similar to what had happened when he came out as Iron Man.

Peter’s entire face fell to the floor when he realized that the singularity of this was that he was holding Pepper’s hand. But not in a friendly way. _‘Yeah, okay, Peter, like people hold hands in a friendly way’_ he reprimanded himself. Stupid Peter. 

The video became smaller and went to one side of the screen, letting a reporter from the news speak again, she had a crazy face, probably bored of talking about celebrity drama all the time. _“There you have it folks, Tony Stark is out of the market. None of us thought that he was gonna settle down, did any of you? Especially now that he was facing several lawsuits”_.

_“Oh, yeah, what was up with that? Was it all fake?”_ said her coworker, a very fat and bald man that barely fit into his own clothes. 

_“Apparently. He is now engaged to his CEO, Virginia, or Pepper, how he calls her”_.

Virginia. _Virginia?_

_“Do you think the man was cheating on his ‘soon to become wife’ while they were together and then had the audacity to propose to her?”._

_“Well, Harold, we need to expect the best in people”_. They all laughed.

And then the subject was changed. Peter stayed there, looking at the TV, not moving, a tear falling down his cheek. What was going on?

“Were you saying something, sweetheart?” asked May.

Peter was shocked, but there was no time to explain May. He had to get to Tony’s house immediately. He told his aunt that he was gonna be back later that night, so she wouldn’t expect him up, he got dressed in two seconds, grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

“I’m sorry. I’ll explain later!” he yelled, closing the door and running down the hall.

While he was getting inside of the elevator, he couldn’t help the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He just didn’t understand. The day before Tony had showed affection. He had practically said that it didn’t matter if they wanted to have sex in his car, that he could pay to get them out of jail. He said Peter deserved better, not that he had someone else.

He knew that the man had had troubles realizing his own feelings and an even worse time trying to make Peter understand that when he denied Peter’s crush, it wasn’t coming from a selfish place, but now… it all seemed like a lie. Like Tony had been playing with him. Once again, not taken seriously. Like Tony thought that because he was a teenager he didn’t have feelings or something.

He checked his phone. No text messages. So, he couldn’t even bother to tell him that he was getting engaged? _‘Hey, cute what happened tonight, sure, yeah. Would love to see you again. By the way, do you remember Pepper, we’re gonna get married’_ would have cut it. Worse, he had had the audacity (well used, bald man) to make out with him and take him to fancy restaurants and all of this while he was dating Pepper?

Peter shook his head. Something was up. He knew Tony could be an asshole, and that he didn’t know exactly how to express his feelings, but… he wouldn’t do something like that, would he? He might have slept with half the world by now, but he wasn’t a player. He wasn’t a cheater. If he was with Pepper, he would have told Peter when he manifested the crush. He would probably have laughed or something, but he was sure than the way he acted, even if it was awfully harsh, was genuine desperation of not knowing what to do.

He got to the door faster than he would have imagined, his thoughts were getting the best of him, but he was glad his body was on autopilot these days. He thought about getting a cab, or driving himself, but he understood soon enough that the best way to get there was… well, ‘flying’.

 

* * *

 

“Common, Jarvis” cried out Peter.

He had managed somehow to get to the elevator without interruptions, the guards letting him in when he said he had been summoned to work with Tony, but now he had to face Jarvis. And he was everywhere, and he knew everything.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Parker, but Mr. Stark has requested to not let anybody pass. He wants to be alone”.

“Jarvis, please, I just want to talk to him” he said and banged his head into the cold metal of the elevator. He was running out of strength.

No response whatsoever.

“I swear to God I will tell him it’s my fault” he whispered, this time his voice cracking, a tear running down his face again. It was like the only thing he could do was cry nowadays.

It had worked, though, because the elevator suddenly opened. Peter didn’t know if Jarvis had reacted out of pity, but then again, Jarvis was a robot.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you” he repeated as he entered the elevator and pushed the button that was gonna get him immediately to where Tony was. His anxiety was getting the best of him, in fact, he couldn’t stop shaking.

Finally, the elevator made a sound and Peter got out of it, there was no sign of him.

“Tony!” he screamed, moving forward into the place.

Tony appeared from the lab stairs, frowning and all dirty. He must have been working on something, but that was the least of his problems.

“How did you get here?” he asked rhetorically. “I’m donating you to a community college!”.

“I’m sorry, sir, Mr. Parker was crying”.

Tony’s eyes immediately went to Peter. Yeah, he could see how red they were. He had been crying for a while now.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked angrily.

“Oh, so you found out”.

“Y-yeah. Were you expecting me not to?”.

Tony sighed, leaving the small tool he had in his hand down. “Peter, look…”.

“No, Tony. You listen to me now. I know how hard feelings are for you, hell, I even know how hard it was for you to- no, you didn’t even say it. How hard it was for you to even demonstrate something to me, and I have patience. I have patience because I like you, but I don’t get you”.

“It’s different than what you think…”.

“Is it really?” interrupted Peter. “One day you’re all over me, you want us to practically fuck in your car and the next you’re engaged to Pepper? I know you’re awesome, and important, and you say you’re a superhero, and fuck, I’ll say it right now, you could be playing with me and I would let you, but you’re not a man. Men don’t do that. You’re a coward”.

They both were silenced. Peter’s words were angry, but his face was sad. He couldn’t stop crying yet. He looked disappointed.

“Can you please let me explain?”.

“How long has this been going on, Tony?”.

Tony looked down at his watch; “for about… twelve hours”.

Peter’s head was about to explode with so much confusion. Tony Stark had to be the most confusing men he had ever laid his eyes on, and he was gay.

“What?”

“Yeah, its complicated, it’s not real. You’ve been working with me for almost four years now and you don’t know how I work?”

Peter squinted his eyes at him and ran his hand through his hair. He still didn’t understand. What did that mean?

“Let me ask you just one question… are you or are you not getting married?”

Tony smirked. “I don’t know, do you wanna get married?”

Peter covered his face and started crying. This was way too much for him. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to react, and he certainly didn’t know what Tony was asking him, or why. Peter felt like dying, and so he dropped to his knees, still crying. He knew he was making a lot of unnecessary drama, but he couldn’t help it. His brain was confused, his eyes were swollen, and his heart was beating fast, too fast.

Tony approached him, put of both of his hands in Peter’s face, trying to make him look at him. Peter barely understood all of this. He felt insecure.

“What’s wrong with you?” Spider-man asked, his face still covered, his words coming out as a broken whisper. Tony felt his heart sting.

“Peter, I’m sorry…” Tony said, he felt like shit, but he knew he deserved it.

“Why would you do this to me?” he cried louder.

“I’m an asshole, Peter, I-” but Peter stood up before he could say anything else. “Yes, and you think you’re entitled to do whatever you want!” screamed the boy.

“Calm down, Peter…” tried Tony, but it only fired backwards.

“Don’t tell me to calm down and fix this! God, I hate you!” he yelled, this time hitting Tony in the chest. He didn’t do it to hurt him, but he needed to express his anger with more than just stupid words.

“Enough” said Tony, this time pushing Peter against a wall, and pressing his arm to the boy’s neck.

“Let me go!” hissed Peter, trying to kick Tony, but he was way stronger than him. “Is this what you do with everyone? You just do whatever you want, huh?” mocked Peter, who then banged his own head with the wall that was in his back.

Tony was not having it. “Can we-”

“Fuck you!”

That was it. Tony moved even closer and slammed his lips against the boy’s. If therapy with Tony wasn’t calming him down, then he was going to try something else. Peter kind of screamed for the surprise, but when Tony’s arm lowered, Peter’s hands went straight to Tony’s head, pushing him forward, trying to taste everything that there was to taste.

Tony didn’t wait much longer, he took Peter by the ass and made him wrap his legs in his waist, and then pushed him more into the wall. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing.

Tony broke the kiss to go to Peter’s neck. He started sucking and leaving bruises. “This will not- this- this will not…” Tony smirked. It was awesome how fast he could leave Peter speechless.

“I know” whispered Tony in Peter’s neck, making shivers go down his spine and onto his dick, which made him rock his hips forward to try and find friction. And Iron Man picked up on this, because he started to rock his hips to get Peter all the friction he wanted, besides, he could feel his own erection. So much for an engaged man.

“Tony-I”.

“Whatever happened to calling me Mr. Stark?” mumbled the man, going back to kiss Peter on the lips, this time grabbing his hair and pulling it, making Peter moan into the kiss. He had no idea what this kind of kinks were called but he loved it. He wanted Tony to spank him and tear him apart and getting his hair pulled was awesome.

Peter broke the kiss, he bit his lower lip and looked up at Tony. It was funny how it didn’t matter in which situation they were, Tony was always gonna be taller than Peter.

Tony felt his cock twitch in his pants, that innocent look Peter was giving him was making it harder and harder for him to think straight. He knew it was almost wrong. He knew he looked like a child, but that look meant that Peter wanted to be wrecked.

“Daddy?” he asked, tilting his head a little and blinking twice. Tony breathed heavily. Peter knew Tony had a kink with him because of his innocent look and now he was taking advantage of it.

“Yes, baby?”

It was thrilling to know that Tony was following his lead. That meant that he liked being called daddy. That was gonna be a fun night.

Peter bit his lip again, considering that Tony was now only looking at his lips instead of his eyes.

He then realized that he had been caught and looked up again, just in time for Peter to say; “let me drop to my knees, daddy”.

Tony raised an eyebrow. This kid was gonna be the death of him. He hadn’t considered the fact that they were completely alone, so if they wanted to fuck each other to death, nobody could say anything. Finally, he let Peter stand with his own two feet again, and the boy didn’t even spend a second there, he immediately dropped to his knees and started to unbuckle Tony’s belt, but it was harder than he would have expected, because Tony’s erection and his tight pants weren’t exactly a good match.

Tony moaned Peter’s name when his lips reached Tony’s dick. His mouth felt so warm and his tongue so playful around his cock’s head.

He couldn’t help it but take Peter’s hair and use it to fuck his face. Peter’s throat felt just so damn good, but he had to stop when Peter started to drop tears. Tony hadn’t been careful, and he had hit the back of his throat.

“Shit, I’m sorry” he muttered, using Peter’s hair to make him stop sucking his dick. Peter pulled away with a loud pop, some pre-come already running down his lips and into his neck. It was the sexiest scene Tony had ever seen.

Peter hadn’t even been fucked yet and he was already wrecked, he was flushed, and his lips looked like they had been abused. He loved it.

“Fuck you’re hot”.

Peter was still trying to understand how he was gonna get himself to stand up again. He had been the one giving Iron Man a blowjob and yet, he had the shaky legs. It seemed unfair.

“Get up, baby”. That was a command. “And get undressed”. And that was an order.

Tony got the rest of his own clothes off and threw them to the floor, but he realized Peter wasn’t doing the same. Oh, right, he had forgotten that back in the day, when they had a real conversation, Peter had confessed how insecure he was about his own body. He couldn’t let Peter be thinking about that, not right now, and not when it wasn’t true. He was glorious.

“You’re literally perfect, Peter” reassured Tony, but he didn’t know that that wasn’t it.

Peter sighed. “Tony-uh… there’s something I haven’t told you”. He was embarrassed of this, but it was part of his past, and he was the one who had to chose between making it a part of his story or not.

Tony frowned. It was slightly weird to be completely naked and have Peter still dressed and talking like that. It seemed serious.

“I had a bully once. He used to… bully my face, if you know what I mean. He called me names, he hit me, he said I was a loser, and stupid, well, whatever. The thing is… I was young, younger. I didn’t know what I was thinking back in the day, before the whole spider thing happened”.

Tony might have been a man of the world, he maybe had seen a lot of things, but he was sure he had absolutely no idea where Peter was going with this.

“I decided one day that I wanted to end it all”.

Tony’s jaw clenched. Now he knew exactly where he was going with this and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. He wanted to find the asshole that had made Peter feel like he had nothing else to live for and destroy him.

“I came home one day and I-”.

“Stop. Please” Tony muttered. He was going to start crying if Peter told him this. And he was supposed to be the strong one. So, no, no crying.

“I have scars, Tony, and they’re not sexy” said Peter, blushing while he said that. “I healed completely when I became… you know, but the scars didn’t leave”.

“You don’t have to make them sexy, Peter. They’re part of you. I know I’m not the youngest man, but you still want me, wrinkles or no wrinkles. It’s not about who’s the hotter, it’s about who cares the most”.

“So, you still want me?” asked Peter. Tony smirked, now that was the language he knew how to speak.

He moved forward and made Peter hit the wall once again. He didn’t feel like waiting for Peter to decide to take his clothes off, so he did it himself. He removed Peter’s shirt and his belt, and then went to his neck and whispered; “let me show you how much I want you”.

Peter closed his eyes and moaned quietly when he felt the man’s hand go down his pants and grab his cock by the base. _Oh, he wanted him._ He bit his lip and made his head hit the wall, giving Tony all the space he needed to bite at his neck. Tony’s hand was strong but not rough. It felt magnificent. Maybe it was a good time to tell Tony that he was a virgin.

Tony bit down harder than before, and got Peter to yell his name, finishing in a broken whisper. “Mr. Stark… I want you”.

Tony suddenly stopped, making the boy cry out because of the lack of warmth. He stopped biting and switched to kisses, this time nibbling gently at Peter’s earlobe; “is this going to be your first time?”

Once again, Tony knew everything.

Peter wasn’t in conditions to say anything, so he just nodded, making it more enthusiastically than he wanted to. “But I want it to be with you. I want you and only you. You have my consent to do whatever you want with me”.

And somehow, they were back at Tony’s room. He had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there, he only remembered telling Tony that he was basically his bitch. And he knew he was in a room because he was sitting in a bed.

So, he opened his eyes slowly, still trying to feel the ghost sensation of his lover’s hand wrapped in him, and realized Tony had carried him to his room, or to a room for what mattered.

“How did we get here so fast?” asked Peter, his voice a little higher than before. It’s not like he was with his eyes closed for long.

“This is a secret room I have… I come here to do well… sexual stuff” he shrugged.

“Why here exactly?”

Tony smirked.

“It’s close to the lab and I have certain things here”

Peter gulped. He was an innocent little boy, but he had heard about ‘Fifty shades of Gray’.

“Am I supposed to be the girl who bends over and lets you spank her?”

Tony laughed. Okay, then, there was no need to introduce Peter to this world. He was already familiar with it, even if he probably didn’t know what it was called.  

“I mean, do you want to bend over and get spanked?”

Peter blushed. He thought that because of the ‘daddy’ thing, Tony would have known everything that Peter wanted. But Peter had forgotten that no matter how powerful Tony was, there was no way he could read minds.

And then Peter nodded, and Tony’s smile disappeared, only for a mischievous grin to take its place. “You do, baby?”

Peter nodded again, and laid down on the bed, this time leaving his ass at sight, and then looked back at Tony, as if asking him if he was gonna do anything about the nudity and boldness. Tony immediately turned around and opened a drawer, in which he had several belts.

“Oh, you have been a naughty boy, coming here and talking to me like you own the place” he muttered, making the belt hit the palm of his own hand. He could feel his own cock standing up so hard that it was hitting his own belly.

“You’ll receive seven” Tony said and smirked, biting his own lip. He sat down on the bed and made Peter position himself on top of Tony’s lap, his pink ass being all exposed now. No hiding. Vulnerability everywhere.

Tony grabbed the lube he had and with one hand got some on his fingers. He hadn’t mixed up spanking and preparation, but he was sure Peter would love it.

“I didn’t hear you” Tony insisted roughly when Peter didn’t say anything back at him.

“Yes, daddy” was the only thing Peter could get his mouth to say. He was breathing very heavily, so talking would be a waste of air.

And so, it started, first he pressed a finger to Peter’s entrance, going slowly, only past the rim, but the first spank was like taking candy from a kid. Easy. Peter barely felt anything, and it was probably because Tony was trying his best not to hurt him and make him turned on at the same time. Not an easy task for a man so used to wreck everything that even dared to land on his fingers.

The second one drew a moan out of Peter, who just bit his hand not to scream. Now Tony wasn’t being so gentle. He had it coming, though. Now he had two fingers up his rear. He didn’t know if he could take this much pleasure. He was sure he was gonna be a disappointment for Tony and come sooner than expected.

The third and the fourth were close to each other, and Peter could already feel his skin getting sensitive and raw. He wanted more, he wanted Tony to hit him so hard that later that night, Peter couldn’t sit down properly. Of course, though, he wasn’t gonna say such thing because he thought his thoughts were incredibly obscene, not virginal to say the least.

“You okay, baby?”

Peter moaned in response. Tony could feel his boy’s pre-come already leaking down his leg. It was impressive what a young body could do. He hadn’t even fucked him yet and the kid was about to come undone and almost untouched.

He hit Peter harder the fifth and sixth time, making the boy shiver.

“I want- I- I want you inside me”

That was enough for Tony to give him the last spank of the day and withdraw his fingers. Peter moaned again at the cold feeling, an empty feeling, this time he let himself yell Tony’s name into the air, praising it. Peter only knew Tony’s name now.  

He was doing pretty good for a virgin, but he was worn out. If this had been his regular masturbation of the day, he would’ve stopped right there. But this was no game. Tony was everything he’d been wanting, and for so long that if he had to explode himself out to the point of exhaustion just to feel the man’s skin with his own, then he was gonna do exactly that.

“T-Tony, please” he exclaimed, his voice dropping a couple of notes.

Needless to say, Tony was a dominant, but he knew when he had to take care of his baby.

“Come here” he said, putting Peter’s body on the bed and making him spread his legs for him. He understood he was tired. Maybe Tony had pushed him too far? He didn’t want the boy to remember his first sexual experience like something that left him unable to move.

“Do you want this?” he asked bluntly. “I’m not gonna get mad if you’re tired and you want to stop”.

“No!” he yelled only a little higher. “I want this, but I- I’m gonna need you to be gentle”.

And Tony nodded, reaching to his bedside table and getting out of the drawer a condom, the lube already at his reach. And then, Tony could’ve sworn Peter pouted. And Tony didn’t have many insecurities, but one of them was to be doing this to someone who didn’t want it.

Peter must’ve noticed this concern look the man had, because he spoke loud and clear: “I don’t have any deceases. Can we please not use it?” and then blushed, looking to the wall almost right away.

Tony didn’t know how to make Peter understand that he was gonna want him anyway, experienced or not. And that he was there to make Peter feel pleasure too, this wasn’t a dictatorship. It was two sided.

“Tell me what you want” he ordered. He figured that if he couldn’t get Peter to tell him with logic, he was gonna force him. And he already knew Peter liked the daddy-little-one game.

“I want- I want your come in me. I want to be leaking for days, to go home tomorrow and stain all my clothes because of you. Mark me, Mr. Stark, mark me so nobody takes me away”.

Tony felt like he was back at being twenty years old. If he didn’t have more experience and years on him, he would’ve come in the spot. Untouched. That was the single most beautiful thing Peter had ever gotten out of his lips. And he had had the pleasure to taste his perky tongue.

“Close your eyes, baby, I’m gonna take care of you real good” he exclaimed, and Peter did what he was told. He closed his eyes as his lover left the condom back where it was and took some more lube to spread it in his shaft. When he felt he was ready, Peter’s eyes were open again, a hint of lust wandering in them, but not too much to make it obvious.

Tony bit his lip and smirked, then lined himself up and waited. “Are you positive?” he mumbled, looking up at the protégé he had under him. He had done absolutely everything else wrong, it was time for him to make it right.

Peter muffled a moan when he felt the head pressing at his entrance. He nodded like he didn’t just want it, but he needed it.

And so, Tony braced himself and pushed forward, his head falling to the crook of Peter’s neck, whispering soothing words for him.

Peter felt amazing. He was feeling every bit of sensation he knew, and it became harder to hold it in when Tony pulled back and pushed back in, this time hitting a sweet spot that Peter didn’t know he had.

“Mr. Stark!” he yelled, his eyes fluttering open. So much for following instructions.

Tony could already feel his orgasm racing, but he didn’t embarrass himself in front of Peter, who had heard a lot of stories -probably- about him in bed.

The pounding was glorious. He could feel his thrust getting more and more intense, and Peter’s face shifting from surprise to pleasure with every single one of them.

“H-Harder” he muttered. Tony complied. He started going harder and faster, the only thing you could hear was the skin slapping against each other and the sloppy kisses they were both sharing.

Even, at one-point Tony went back to Peter’s neck, but he whined. He wanted to feel Tony’s lips on his own while he was feeling the most amazing things, and so the man had come back. Their tongues were mingling so hard and so hot that Peter didn’t have time to say it, he just warned with an arch of his back.

His orgasm had hit him like a tsunami, he was spilling his seed all over his and Tony’s bellies, and that was enough to throw Tony to the edge, who closed his eyes and bit his lip, containing his orgasm’s sounds within his own knowledge.

Desperately, Tony rode their orgasms, pounding into Peter still, but becoming more and more gentle with the second, until he stopped, and Peter opened his eyes again, he sighed and ran his hands through Tony’s hair, putting it out of his face, so he could see this gorgeous man on top of him.

They both stay silenced for a bit, until Tony finally pulled away and laid down besides his lover. He looked down and realized he had filled Peter up with his come, and he was leaking. Just like he wanted it. Only there to satisfy.

Peter yawned slowly and looked at Tony. “What?” he asked, his voice sleepy.

“You’re beautiful” Tony muttered and licked his lip.

Peter blushed and looked away.

“Sir-” Jarvis interrupted. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but-”

“This better be good” he warned.

“Mrs. Potts is going up in the elevator. She threatened to donate me if I didn’t let her in”.

Stark cursed. He got up quickly and outside of the room, where Peter could hear him get dressed faster than he ever could.

The elevator made a sound and high-heel footstep entered Peter’s hypersensitive hearing.

“I’m guessing you want the ring back?” she offered. Tony was quiet.

“Why would you think-”

“Your shirt’s reversed, you’re coming out of your little play room and you look like you just had the time of your life”.

Tony hissed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about”.

“Just- tell the press we’re not together anymore”.

“I told you one to two months, Pepper” he said.

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who’s running away with somebody else”.

Peter was listening to this from the room, where reality was merging with fantasy, his eyes heavy.

“Thank you, Pepper” was the last thing Peter heard, next to some high heels going away. Everything was good. Everything was finally good. 

 

* * *

 

_Three months later…_

 

“Are you gonna wear that to the interview?” Tony asked as Peter got in his car.

“Hey, you told me it didn’t matter how I wa-” but once again, he was quieted with a tender kiss, a thing that was becoming a routine in their relationship.

Tony pulled away and started the car.

“I know what I said. The only thing that matters is that you’re wearing  _it_ ”.

“Of course I am”, Peter mumbled, putting his hand where he could see it. “What kind of fiancé would I be if I wasn’t?”

Three months down the road, and he had finally been able to answer his lover’s question that had been asked the first night they spent together.

Yes, Tony, he wants to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, impressions, opinions, constructive criticism and pretty much everything that is not hate is truly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon! Stay tunned.


End file.
